Fine By Me
by JamesAndLily394
Summary: Hestia has a serious crush on Sirius Black, no pun intended. But when he asks her out, she refuses! Why? How will Sirius get her, the girl of his dreams, to go out with him?
1. You Did What?

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own HP, J.K. Rowling owns it all….. **

**A/N: This is my first Hestia and Sirius story so please R/R**

Hestia!" I heard someone yell behind us. Hestia and I were walking to the library to work on some Transfiguration homework.

"What do you want Black?" she replied as he caught up to us. Sirius gave me a look that said 'could you please leave'. I sighed and nodded and told Hest that I would meet her in the library.

I sat down at a table in the back where I usually sat while studying. A few minutes later she came storming into the library and flopped into the chair next to me.

"I can't believe him!" she said "He asked me to go to Hogsmeade **(A/N: is that how you spell it?)** with him!"

I frowned, confused. "What do you mean? I thought you liked him!" I said

Her eyes flared in anger and her fists clenched. "I do NOT like him!" she screamed. Madame Pince came around the corner of the nearest bookcase and shushed her. Hestia muttered a 'sorry' but I doubt that she meant it.

"What do you mean you don't like him? You've been talking about him non-stop for the past two weeks! It's gotten quite annoying!" I whispered to her.

She glared at me and said, "Well that's how I've felt with you talking about Potter all these years!" It was my turn to glare at her. "Well at least I had the guts to say yes to him after all those years of him being a prat!" I shot back at her, "And we've been very happy these past few weeks!"

"That's different though! James changed, he's more mature now! Sirius Black has not matured since he was nine!" And with that she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the library.

I sighed when Sirius, minutes later, took her empty seat. I looked up at him and he asked, "Why did she say no? Alice said that she liked me." Of course Alice would tell him this. She probably thought that she was solving everyone's problems.

"But the question is, do you like her?" when he shook his head no I said "Then why did you ask her out?"

"You didn't let me finish! I don't just like her. I think that….. I think that I love her." he said. I just stared at him in complete shock. "I've liked her since the beginning of the year. I love everything about her. She's sarcastic, smart, nice, an awesome Chaser on the team, and not to mention that she's incredibly hot." he said to me.

I smiled at him and said "Then show her how you really feel. She thinks that if she goes out with you then you'll ditch her after a week or so. I mean you are Sirius Black, the only guy at school who's dated most of the female student population."

He sat there thinking for a minute and then he ran out of the library with not even a thank you. I sighed and got back to my homework. Damn this stupid Transfiguration…..

**A/N: well there's the first chapter! What is Sirius going to do? Will Hestia go out with him? Please R/R! The next chapter should be coming soon! I've already got it typed up! **


	2. Didnt See That Coming

**A/N: well here is chapter two!**

A week past without Sirius doing anything and I could tell that Hestia was upset. But right now I couldn't worry about that, the Halloween Ball was this weekend and the girls and I still didn't have our dresses. We decided to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, which was the day of the Ball, so hopefully the dresses that we chose would fit.

Alice, Emmeline, Dorcas, Hestia, and I all entered the shop and split up. We had agreed that we would not only look for our own dresses, but we would keep an eye out for dresses for the others as well.

I went through rack after rack and didn't find anything for me, but I did find a cute baby blue one for Alice, which she adored. It was just short of the knee and was fitted at the top and poofed out at the bottom in sort-of a bubble skirt. It was blue and was strapless with a sweetheart neckline.

Eventually, Hestia found a short, skin-tight, deep purple, spaghetti-strapped dress and Dorcas found a deep blue dress that was strap-less and flowed all the way down to her feet. Then Emma found a tight red dress that resembled Dorcas' but it had thin straps. And then there was me, who still had nothing.

The girls were looking everywhere and we had even gotten the shopkeeper involved. Then the shopkeeper abruptly ran into the back room and I slumped down into a chair with the others. We waited in silence for a minute until the shopkeeper came running back in with an emerald green dress. Alice squealed with delight and proclaimed it perfect for me and Emma said that it would match my eyes perfectly.

I looked at it and decided that I would buy it and we all trudged back towards the castle to get ready for the ball. We went to the Heads Dorm and kicked the boys out and went upstairs into my enormous bedroom. We put our dresses on the bed and Hestia got out her make-up bag which she had stored in my bedroom last night.

Now, if there is one thing that you absolutely need to know about Hestia, which is that she is obsessed with make-up. Not that she wears a lot; it's just that she has a lot of it. And when I say a lot, I mean a LOT. I mean, you only use one type of mascara and liner, so why do you need so many kinds?

"Lily you're going first" Hestia said from my overly large bathroom. Seeing the look that I made, she said more forcefully, "You're going to go first." I sighed; there was no arguing with her when it came to getting dressed up.

Alice sat me in the chair while Emma started to work on Dorcas' hair and make-up. Hestia took some shimmery eye shadow and got to work on my face while I could feel Alice working on my hair. After two hours, we were all ready. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe that that was me.

Alice had swept my hair to the side with elaborate braids and had let the rest of it fall in my natural soft curls. Hestia had done wonders with her make-up; my eyes had some light liner and mascara on them and some light eye shadow. She had also put a tiny bit of blush on and some shiny lip-gloss.

And my dress, oh my dress was beautiful. I silently thanked the shopkeeper for finding it. It was an emerald green that matched my eyes and had thin spaghetti-straps and a sweetheart neckline. It was fitted at the top and flared out at the bottom and ended just above the knees.

We all looked great, so we went downstairs to meet the boys. When I was walking down, careful not to fall in the stiletto heels that Dorcas insisted that I wear, I noticed that the boys were all staring, open-mouthed at us.

"Close your mouths boys" Emma said, "Don't wanna catch any flies." We all went to our dates, while Sirius and Hestia stood awkwardly, and Dorcas and Peter stood talking about tutoring in Charms (their dates were from different Houses so they would meet them at the doors of the Great Hall).

James took my hand and said, "You look beautiful." I blushed and he pecked me on the cheek. We all started to go to the Hall but when we got there, the boys said that they had to go and do something, but they would be back as soon as they could. Even Frank went with them. Sirius winked at me and I knew that something was up.

We didn't see them for another fifteen minutes and when we did we were all in shock. There was James, Sirius, Frank, and Remus (Peter isn't there) up on the stage.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Whoa

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or this song… :(

**A/N: Please, please, please REVIEW!**

What the HELL were they doing up there? Were they planning on entertaining everyone? Just then Sirius spoke. "I'd like to sing just one song for a special someone." I saw Hestia freeze out of the corner of my eye and I smiled.

Sirius stepped up to the microphone, James took the guitar, Remus sat the drums, and Frank took the bass guitar. Then the music started. **(A/N: I know that this song wasn't out at that time but let's just go with it)**

_You're not the type, type of girl to remain_

_With the guy, with the guy_

_Too shy, too afraid to say_

_He'll give his heart to you forever_

_I'm not the boy who would fall to his knees_

_With his hands clasped tight _

_Begging, begging you please_

_To stay with him for worse or for better_

He looked directly at Hestia now

_But I'm staring at you now _

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl for me_

I saw her blush out of the corner of my eye and he grinned at her as he sang the next line.

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_In the past I would try_

_Try hard to commit to a girl_

_Wouldn't get to far_

_It always somehow seemed to fall apart_

Hestia laughed at this. He didn't get too far with relationships.

_But with you, you, you_

_I can see what I need_

_I can dream realistically_

_I knew that this was different from the start_

_And it seems that every time _

_We're eye to eye_

_I can find another piece of you_

_That I don't wanna loose_

_And I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl I need_

By this time everyone in the Great Hall was clapping along to the music.

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

He jumped off the stage and made his way through the crowd.

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_And it's never easy, darling believe me_

_I'm as skeptical as you_

_When I think of life without us_

_She's like 'What we supposed to do?'_

He reached her and took her hand in his.

_But I don't wanna come on too strong_

He started to walk back up to the stage still holding Hestia's hand.

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

They reached the stage and he twirled her around as he sang.

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

As he finished the song, Hestia wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and he swung her around in a circle, hugging her back. When she pulled back, he bent down and kissed her and the whole Great Hall exploded into applause.

Someone wrapped their arms around me from behind. I looked up and saw James, I smiled and he said, "They do make a good couple, don't they." I nodded and he kissed me. Life is great…..


End file.
